


Unfortunate Souls

by Naaklasolus



Series: Tales of Earth-48 [5]
Category: Constantine (TV), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demonic Possession, Father Figures, Gen, Grumpy Old Men, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: For once in his eternal life, Jason is actually thankful for Merlin's actions.





	Unfortunate Souls

**_Gotham City. Mid-2008. 0300_ **

 

Jason looked up from his book as he heard soft footsteps to find his young ward approaching him, with a blanket wrapped around her small form. Despite mostly being in the shadows, he could see the tears that glistened her youthful face. "Did I wake you up, my dear?" Jason inquires kindly as he set down the book on the table then he stood and walked over to crouch down in front of her. "Or is it something else, Rachel?".

"I had another nightmare about my mom." Rachel responds quietly as she moved closer towards Jason who took the hint, reaching out to pick her up and carry her towards the kitchen. Despite being nine, she could easily pass for being seven or six years of age.

"Is that so? I sometimes have some about my wife." Jason tells her quietly as they entered the kitchen, he set her down on the island as he began searching for certain ingredients and items he required. He tried to ignore the irony of it being the Devil's hour, considering both his nature and Rachel's, but he could hear Etrigan snickering from within the depths of his mind. Despite the habit of the two beings constantly tormenting each other, the demon had never gone as far as tormenting him with Courtney. 

"Didn't she die to protect somebody?" Rachel asks innocently as Jason finished his search and started to brew some fresh tea, since the young girl was quite fond of tea for some odd reason since most children he encountered preferred something more akin to hot chocolate or something like that. As much as he adored his beloved wife, discussions of her and his marriage were still a touchy subjects. 

Jason paused to consider the question, memories flashing back to the days leading up to Camelot's fall. "Yes, the wife and unborn of one of Merlin's apprentices from Morgana." Jason responds as he waited for the tea to finish, turning to look at his foster daughter with a slight smile. "Courtney was not of my time, thus she knew far more than I did of certain consequences. Her sacrifice lead to thousands of more to be saved.".

"Etrigan said she was pregnant just like the other lady was.".

Jason sighed, silently cursing the demon. Children -- regardless if they were half-breed demons or whatever -- were always so curious. "She was. We were expecting a child." Jason turned as his attention back to the tea as the pot started to whistle slightly and retrieved Rachel's mug, pouring the perfect amount into it before giving it to the girl and then poured some for himself.Courtney had only been three months along, and she had been a handmaiden for Guinevere, as had Catherine. He had assisted Lady Catherine in raising her daughter, who had inherited her father's  _homo magi_ nature and played an essential part in a particular bloodline that eventually lead to Kent Nelson. 

After a few minutes of silence, Jason caught Rachel looking at him curiously with dark eyes. "Mister Nelson's really nice." Rachel points out with a small smile.

"More like a saint. It's like Sir Galahad was reincarnated." Jason counters as he quietly drank his tea, frowning slightly at the bland taste. "As for your nightmares, what did the Phantom Stranger say in regards to who was at fault of her death?".

"Trigon?".

 _"Her own, to bed with Trigon brings nothing but dread."_ Etrigan's growl comes in response, in a dismissive tone towards Rachel's answer.

Jason was inclined to agree with his counterpart but offered the child a slight smile. "Yes, and the Phantom Stranger may speak in riddles, but his meaning always ring true." Jason smiled slightly as he reached over and ruffled her dark hair. "Nightmares are just that, my dear. They can be memories that haunt you, they can be your imagination running wild or a mix of both. But it will get better over time.".

 Rachel smiled slightly as she drank her tea as they fell into a comfortable silence.

At first, Jason had fought with Nimue and her pet angel about taking in the girl, but he was glad that Nimue could be a stubborn woman. And that was it dawned on him, centuries ago when he had first told Nimue that Courtney as expecting.  _That sneaky witch._

 Well, at least Rachel hadn't gone to John Constantine. That would've ended badly, and on an apocalyptic level. Add that with the fact that Nimue probably knew he was slowly going mad, Rachel was one of the few good things to happen to him since losing Courtney.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Additional Notes: 
> 
> \- I kinda see Colin O'Donoghue as Jason Blood. And with the new show Titans, Teagan Croft as Raven.
> 
> \- Why is Jason the adopted father of Raven? No idea, I just started writing and tada!


End file.
